Future Generation
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: When the future is being destroyed. The world turns to The BladeBreakers. But it's not who you think it is. Or what you think it is. *CHAPTER 3 UP*
1. Who Is That

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
REN: Hi Lady Blade  
  
KAI: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
TYSON: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
REI: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
MAX: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
KENNY: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
REN: They all sleeping.  
  
ME: Can't blame them. My niece was awake all last night again. *gives an   
exasperated sigh*  
  
REN: Don't she ever sleep?  
  
ME: NO!  
  
REN: Poor Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Well I'm writing a new fic. This fic is dedicated to Galux Kitty. Her fic   
`Future Hope' inspired me to write this. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
REN: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. She does own the kids of the   
BladeBreakers. Except for Trinity. Trinity belongs to Galux Kitty.  
  
ME: THANX LOADS FOR LETTING ME USE HER!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: When the future is being destroyed. The world turns to The   
BladeBreakers. But it's not who you think it is. Or what you think it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Future Generations.  
  
Chapter 1-Who Is That?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai, Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny were sitting around a beyblade dish. They were ]#  
preparing for a new tournament. "Tyson, you need to practice." Kai said.   
Trying desperatly, to be patient. Tyson finally gave up on trying to get a   
day off. "Fine, but how?" Tyson asked. It was true. Nobody bothered to   
challenge the well-known world champions. They couldn't battle each other.   
Because in the end, they would end up deadlocked. Because they all knew each   
others moves off by heart. It was impossible to train, when there was nobody   
to challenge. "He's right about that Kai. There's no one to challenge. You   
can't improve, if you don't get to beybattle." Max said. "I understand that   
Max. But there isn't much we can do about it." Kai said. "Maybe there is, and   
you just aren't looking hard enough." A voice said from behind them. They all   
turned to see Lee and The White Tigers. "Hi guys." Rei said. "Hey Rei. No one   
beybattling you, huh?" Lee asked smirking. "That isn't funny." Tyson said.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. They saw smoke, rising from a building.  
All of them ran towards the smoke. They saw a group of creatures walking   
through the rubble, of what had once been a fifteen storey appartment block.   
They were seven foot tall. Their skin was a dark purple colour. They had   
lizard-like faces. They had scaley hands, with three fingers. The fingers had   
sharp, black, pointy, claw's. Their feet were the same. They had spiky, blue   
hair and wore black cloaks, over their shoulders. They also wore black   
armoured uniforms underneath the cloaks.  
  
Tyson looked over at Kenny. Kenny was in total shock. "Kenny, what's wrong. I   
mean apart from the obvious?" Max asked. "My Mom and Dad were in there. That   
was my home." Kenny said. "Oh man, Kenny, I'm so sorry." Tyson said. All of   
them tried to say something to Kenny. Who was unable to listen. "My big   
sister was in there too." Kenny said. Mourning his family. "Oh my god.   
Michiko was in there too?" Tyson asked. Kenny nodded. "I'm sorry Kenny." Rei   
said. They saw the creatures move away from the destruction of the building.   
Two moved off in one direction. and six moved off in another direction. "I'll   
follow the two, and see what they are up to." Rei said. Ready to move off and   
sneak after the creatures. "Wait Rei. I'm going with you." Tyson said. "The   
others are more then enough for six. but if those two see you, and there's no   
one with you, you'll get killed. Two against one isn't a fair fight." Tyson   
said. Tyson and Rei, sneaked off after the creatures. While the others   
followed the group.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REI & TYSON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei and Tyson, followed the two creatures to the bridge, where they trained.   
They heard somone yelling. "LET GO OF ME!!!" They saw one of the creatures   
pinning a young girl's arms behind her back. The girl was wearing black   
leather knee high boots, black leather hot pants and a black leather tank   
top. She had dark red hair and amber colored eyes . "LET ME GO!!!" They heard   
the girl yelling.   
  
Rei and Tyson, were waiting for the right moment to interfere. They saw the   
girl struggle. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS!!!" The girl yelled again. "Be   
quiet girl. You should be glad that we choose to let you live at the moment."   
One of the creatures said. The girl glared. Her amber eye's flashed with   
anger. "BASTARDS!!!" She yelled, spitting in the creatures face. The creature   
back-handed the girl. "Appreiciate the fact that I'm allowing you to live.   
Unlike your pathetic siblings, you may be of some use to me. So be grateful."   
The creature said. "We had better do something." Rei said. Tyson nodded. They   
were about to move when they heard another voice.  
  
"Let her go." The voice said. Tyson and Rei, looked up to see a girl, that   
could've been Kai's twin. Her pale blue hair hanging down her back. It was   
dark blue at the bottom. She was wearing a black, leather, vest-top, which   
laced up at the front. She was wearing jeans and had a red cardigan tied   
around her waist. She was wearing black hiking boots. She was also wearing   
red arm-guards. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the GUARDIAN and PROTECTOR."   
The creature spit out at the girl. Disdain clear in it's evil black eyes as   
it put emphasis, on the words guardian and protector. "Shamira. Run. You need   
to get the message to the others." The girl said. "Like he said Trinity. I'm   
the Protector and Guardian. If I didn't help, what kind of Protector, or   
Guardian, would I be?" Shamira said. The girl, Trinity, smiled. "Let my   
friend go. Or you will be sorry that you ever existed." Shamira said. The   
creature grinned, evily at her. Baring, it's sharp, pointed, green teeth.   
"You really think that you can do anything to me." The creature said. "I can   
do more then you thnk." Shamira sad. She pulled a beyblade from her pocket   
and attached it to a launcher. Rei recognised the blade staight away. "It's   
Dranzer." Rei breathed out in shock. Tyson just stared.   
  
They watched as Shamira launched Dranzer. They saw the phoenix, emerge from   
the blue beyblade. "Dranzer, destroy them." Shamira yelled. Dranzer attacked.   
The two creatures were dust in seconds. Leaving Trinity free, and unharmed.   
"I never thought that Dranzer had become that powerful. Shamira, what did you   
do." Trinity asked. "Not now Trin, we have company." Shamira said. Spotting   
Rei and Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE OTHERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and the others went after the other group. The creatures walked through   
the streets. Scaring everyone in their way. "Those things are truly evil."   
Lee said. They carried on. The creatures stopped at The Hobby-Shop. Max's   
eyes widened in anticipation. "They're gonna destroy the hobby-shop." Max   
said.   
  
Just as they were about to make a move to stop the creatures, a familliar   
white and red beyblde appeared out of nowhere. "Dragoon, attack." They heard   
a girl's voice from the right. They turned to see a girl, with midnight blue   
hair and sapphire eyes. Her long hair was tied into a plait. She was wearing   
a yellow T-shirt, denim jeans and red trainers. She had brown, fingerless   
leather gloves, like Tysons. In fact, everything about her reminded them of   
Tyson. But what was bugging them was the fact that she had Dragoon.  
  
"Pathetic girl." The leader spat out. "You think that you can defeat us, when   
your father couldn't." The creature mocked. "But she isn't alone." Another   
girl said. She stepped out from behind a tree. She had blond hair that was   
kept back with a green head-band. (A/N: just picture Judy's hair style. K   
peeps) She was wearing black jeans, a jade green tank top, green trainers and   
black wristbands. She was also wearing a black buckle-choker. (O.K. I know   
I'm going a bit retro. But I was just being creative) She put a familliar   
green beyblade on a familliar green launcher. "Hey that's Draciel." Max   
exclaimed.  
  
"Get outta here Hope." The girl said to the blond. "Charis. Are you crazy.   
I'm not letting them destroy the hobby-shop again. This is more my fight now,   
then it is yours." Hope said to the girl with midnight blue hair. Charis   
nodded. "I won't get involved unless I see it's unfair." Charis said. Hope   
nodded. "Go Draciel." Hope yelled. Releasing her blade. The others watched in   
shock as the purple turtle appeared. The creature laughed. He stopped her   
blade with his foot. "NO!" Hope yelled. "I remember your father yelling the   
same thing, when I slit your mothers throat, from ear to ear. It was on this   
very spot actually." The creature said. It started laughing. "Bastard." Hope   
spat out in anger. "It's fitting that you die in the same spot as she did.   
Your father died here too. I never thought it would be soooo easy to destroy   
the great team of beybladers, known as the BladeBreakers."   
  
They saw another girl there. She was wearing a white shirt and black tie and   
a black pleated skirt. She was also wearing black open toe sandals. She had a   
black backpack on her back. Her whole oufit was like a school uniform. She   
had her long, light-brown, hair tied into a low ponytail, with a black   
scrunchie. Her brown bangs pinned back, to reveal emerald green eyes. She was   
carriying a familliar looking laptop, "That couldn't be Dizzi could it?" Max   
asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REI & TYSON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O.K. who are you kid?" Rei asked. Not being able to shake the feeling that   
something was very wrong with the girls standing in front of him. "I'm   
Shamira and this is Trinity. We're from the futre. We fight to stop the   
creatures that you saw." Shamira said. "Really? What about your parents and   
families?" Rei asked, Trin's eyes clouded over. "Our families are dead. My   
mother is the only one alive. And she's still fighting for her life. I can't   
tell you who our parents are, or where we come from." Shamira said. "It might   
result directly in us not being born." Trinity added. Rei nodded. The feeling   
was gone. He knew they were telling the truth. "We have to go to the   
Hobby-Shop." Shamira said. "Otherwise we're gonna have more problems." Trin   
added. They ran off towards the Hobby-Shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope was desperatly trying to figure out how to stop blade from being crushed.  
She smiled. "O.K. Tidal Wave Crush Attack." Hope yelled. Draciel started   
glowing. Water appeared like four wals, all around the creature. Then smashed   
in. Smothering him. Hope smiled. Then they heard running from behind them.   
They turned to see Tyson and Rei with two girls. One that could've been Kai's   
twin. "Hey guys." Tyson yelled. Shamira saw one of the creatures. It was   
behind the girl with the laptop. "Michiko watch out behind you." Shamira   
yelled. It was too late. "Ahhhhhhhh!!! LET GO!!!" Michiko yelled. The   
creature held on to her. It's sharp claws pointed at her neck. Charis was   
about to run and help. Shamira put her arm in front of her. "Don't Charis.   
We'll only put her in more danger." Shamira said. But not in time to stop   
Hope.   
  
"LET GO OF HER!!!" Hope yelled. She charged forward. The creature used it's   
other hand to swipe Hope away. It's deadly claws going deep into her heart.   
"HOPE!!!" Trin yelled running over to her fallen friend. Hope sank to her   
knees. Her eyes wide, in shock, and anticipation. She collapsed backwards,   
only to be caught by Trinity. "I'm s-s-so-sor-sorry." Hope said. Her words   
were fored out. She gave a weak smile. "HOPE!" Michiko yelled. Trying to   
struggle loose. To save her friend. "LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO! LET GO!"   
Michiko yelled. "Don't worry." The creature said. "I have use for you,   
intelligent one." The creature said and laughed. It's dry, evil laughter   
echoed around in the air. They saw the creature make some sort of tear. It   
looked like a tear in the actual air it's self. It shot deep violet   
lightning.   
  
Shamira ran forward. The creature held it's claws towards Michiko's throat,   
menacingly. Shamira stopped. The creature laughed it's evil laugh again. "I   
can now tell my master that Hope Tate is no more." The creature laughed more   
and jumped into the tear. Taking Michiko with him. "MICHIKO!!!" Shamira   
screamed. "SHAMIRA!!!" Michiko yelled as the tear closed behind her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hopes you all liked people. I've been put on a time limit on the net now.   
So I've put my fics on a strange rotar. If You wanna know when I'm updating   
please read my profile. Most of the fic's on there are new. And I will update   
each fic on tha day without fail. If I don't it's because of dire emergency.   
So I swear, I'll update when my little rotar say's I will. O.K. people.   
  
CDD: EVIIIILLLL CLFFIE!!!   
  
REN: HOW COULD YOU AIBOU?   
  
KAIBA: Hey, at least it's not a Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
  
YAMI: Yeah. *sigh of relief*  
  
AMEN: Don't be too sure guys.  
  
REN: Yeah, don't get to comfortable. She's putting up the next chapter of The   
Next Generation today too.  
  
YAMI/KAIBA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
REN: Yeap, and she's putting up more Yu-Gi-Oh fics this week too.  
  
YAMI: For the love of Ra. Please no.  
  
KAIBA: I'll pay you not to write anymore Yu-Gi-Oh fics.  
  
ME: Sorry, guys. But Shinigam29 made me swear to put up one of them. And as   
for the other one. Bester Death told me to put it up.  
  
KAIBA/YAMI: DAMN!!! *galares at Bester and Shinigami* WHY'D YOU TWO HAVE TO   
SAY ANYTHING?  
  
REN: It's not that bad you know.  
  
KAI: Yeah, I mean she's still writing more Beyblade then Yu-Gi-Oh fics.  
  
CDD: So be happy.  
  
KAIBA/YAMI: *still glaring*  
  
KAI: Please R&R!   
  
REN: And NO flames please.  
  
CDD: I will hunt down all flamers and use my new MP3 50 Paintball gun.   
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
ME: O....K....... Bye peoples. 


	2. The Tale of The Future

ME: Hi again people.  
  
REN: Oh Ra. What are you up to now?  
  
ME: Nothing. I'm just pdating my fic.  
  
REN: Ra help me. All the muses have annoyed Aibou in one way or another, and   
have ended up baby sitting her little brothers.  
  
TALA: Except me  
  
CDD: And me  
  
CHIBI-REI: And me.  
  
REN: O.K. Usually Tala annoys Aibou more then anyone.  
  
TALA: I decided to be smart. I mean look at what Cockroach and Little Bit are   
doing to Seto and Yami. *points finger to where Little Bit is tying Seto and   
Yami to a steak in the ground. Cockroach is filling two paintball guns*  
  
REN: OH MY RA!!!  
  
CDD: I'd hate to be them right now.  
  
CHIBI-REI: *nods* Yeah. Her brothers are more evil then Voltaire on a sugar   
high.  
  
*all look at Chibi-Rei*  
  
ME: YOU actually KNOW what VOLTAIRE is like when he's on a SUGAR HIGH?  
  
CHIBI-REI: Uh...............C U L8R Lady Blade. *runs off*  
  
ME: Damn. Come back here Chibi-Rei.  
  
*others sweatdrop*  
  
REN: Do the disclaimer CDD.  
  
CDD: Why me?  
  
ME: CDD! COOME AND HELP ME CATCH CHIBI-REI!!!  
  
CDD: L8R Ren. *flys off after Lady Blade*  
  
REN: Damn. Oh well. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. Yu-Gi-Oh or   
anything that you happen to recognise. The kids of the BladeBreakers are her   
creation. All except for Trinity, who belongs to Galux Kitty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!! Please people. Read Of Angels and Demons by Fallen   
IceAngel. I think it's a gr8 fic. But she doesn't seem to have many reviews   
for it. And I REALLY want her to continue it. So PLEASE read it. Thanx   
People.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Future Generations.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Tale of The Future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of them looked shocked, as the creature dragged Michiko through the   
portal. "MICHIKO!" Charis yelled. She charged forward. bout to jump into the  
portal after her firend. Shamira grabbead her arm. "Charis. We can save   
Michiko later. Right now, Hope is our main priority. Ponting to   
Hope. Who was lying on the ground, dead.   
  
Trinity ran over to Hope. Pressing her fingers against her neck. She breathed   
a sigh of relief. "She's still alive." Trinity said. "We have to get her to a   
hospital." Max said. For some reason, he felt as though he had to help this   
girl. "No, the hospitals will be packed, with cases just like hers." Shamira   
said. "Then we're just gonna let her die?" Mariah asked. She looked like she   
was about to pounce. Shamira smiled. "I wish I could just tell everything. I   
wish I could sit and talk to you again, Auntie Mariah." Shamira thought. She   
shook herself out of her daze. "No we're not just gonna let her die." Shamira   
answered. "Trin, make a sretcher. Use anything. We just need to get her   
somewhere." Shamira said.   
  
Charis looked at Shamira. "You're not planning on taking her to the Oracles   
are you?" Charis asked. Shamira nodded. "But if your answers don't please   
them...." Trin said, but was cut off by Shamira. "It doesn't matter. If I can   
save Hope, then I'll do it." Shamira said. "Why does it have to be her?" Kai   
asked. Looking at Shamira. "Shamira has to coz it's the way things are done."   
Trinity replied, for her friend.   
  
"Well who sent you here?" Kai asked. He wasn't willing to let them off.   
"Actually, if you really wanna know." Shamira said. "YOU sent us here."   
Charis said. Kai's eye's widened in shock. "I'll only explain some of it. I   
can't tell you everything." Shamira said. "If I did. It would ruin history."   
Shamira finished.  
  
Kai and the others nodded. All wanted to here what they had to say. Charis   
and Trinty were still making a stretcher for Hope. Shamira looked at them   
all. She knew that once she was finished, they would have qestions. Questions   
that she wouldn't answer. But at least they would understand why she was   
there. She sighed and started her story.  
  
"We came here from the future to try and defend the past. So that what   
happened in our time, wouldn't happen in yours. We were always fighting the   
Sadanna's, as my mother always called them. In her language, it meant demons.   
We had to fight or be destroyed. The Sadanna's wiped out our famillies, one   
by one, until only my mother was left." Shamira started. "How comes they   
attacked your famillies?" Max asked. Shamira smiled and carried on.  
  
"Because of who our fathers were. Hope's father was Max Tate. Michiko's   
father was The Cheif. Charis' father was Tyson Granger. Trin's father was Rei   
Kong. And my father........" Shamira trailed off. "Her father was the great   
Kai Hiwatari." Triity said. Finishing off the sentance. Shamira smiled   
gratefully. "So you're telling us that we're your fathers in the future?" Max   
asked. Shamira nodded. "Then what about your mothers?" Rei asked. "We can't   
tell you about them." Charis said. "If we did. We might not be born." Trinty   
said. "And you're also saying that, in this future of yours, we are all dead.   
Except for Shamira's mother?" Kenny asked. "Yes." Shamira said. Shamira   
sighed and carried on.  
  
"One by one the greatest beybladers were all hunted down and destroyed. Their   
homes burnt to the ground. Many of the murdered were women and children."   
Shamira said. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes at the thought of her   
own family. ""You obviously all lost family." Rei said. Seeing the tears,   
tears threatening to spill from the eyes of the girls. Charis, didn't care.   
Her tears flowed freely. She wiped them away withthe back of her hand, and   
tried to keep on working with the stretcher. Shamira looked at them. Keeping   
her tears inside. "I lost my father. And my older brother. My mother and   
little brother managed to escape. I refused to run. I saw them die. I never   
forgot it." Shamira said. Her pain was now a raw wound. Ripped open, with   
vinegar poured in. Charis carried on working as she spoke. "My whole family   
were destroyed, one by one. I was made to watch it happen. My little brother   
and I were the only survivors." Charis said. Trinity felt the tears falling   
down her cheeks as she remembered her own little brother and sister. "My   
parents and my little brother and sister were trapped in our home. It was set   
alight by the Sadanna's. I managed to pull my little brother and sister out   
of the house. But a huge falling beam blocked my path. I couldn't reach my   
parents. They choked to death." Trinity said. The tears fnally escaping. She   
and Charis had finished the stretcher. It was made from two large sticks and   
some ivy vines that Charis had pulled from a wall near them.  
  
Shamira and Trinity, gently lifted Hope and put her on the make-shift   
stretcher. They heard her groan in pain. "We all suffered a great deal of   
pain." Shamira said. As they walked along, carrying Hope's stretcher. "Before   
my father died. He trained us to the best of his abillities. He told us that   
we'd have to travel into the past to stop the Sadanna's before they got   
stronger. That way we could save both of our worlds." Shamira said. They came   
to a small, cave like door. "THIS is THE place, Shamira?" Trinity asked.   
Shamira nodded. "I have to go in. Charis, you come with me. The rest of you   
stay here." Shamira said. She sounded like a leuitenant, giving orders.  
  
They watched Shamira and Charis walk inside. "I hope they're allright."   
Trinity said. Looking at Hope. "The bleeding's getting worse." She thought.   
But refused to say so to the others. "If Shamira manages it. Then Hope will   
be just fine. Soon enough." Trinity thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hopes you all enjoyed this chapter. *STILL chasing Chibi-Rei*  
  
REN: *shakes head* I'm not going to bother. Please R&R people.  
  
TALA: And IF you want Kaiba, Yami, Kai and Amen, freed from the cluthces of   
Lady Blades Brothers do say so when you review.  
  
REN: It's inhuman to leave anyone with those evil spawns of darkness.  
  
CDD: But I'M an evil spawnof darkness. *starts crying*  
  
TALA/REN: O_O!   
  
REN: CDD!!! I meant that they are truly evil. You're evil in a good way.  
  
CDD: Really?  
  
REN: Yeap.  
  
CDD: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! *hugs Ren and Tala*  
  
TALA: HELP! *choking*  
  
REN: You're *choke* crushing *choke* Me. *choke choke*  
  
CDD: *blushes* Sorry guys.  
  
REN: See you next time people.  
  
ME: Bye people. *STILL chasing Chibi-Rei* 


	3. The Healing

ME: Hi people.  
  
REN: What's up Aibou?  
  
ME: My stupid brothers are REALLY annoying.  
  
JAMIE: I AM GOD!!! BOW DOWN TO MY GREATNESS!!!  
  
ME: He's not even hyper yet. *sigh*  
  
JOCK: MY CHOCOLATE IS BURNING!!! BURNING!!!  
  
ME: *giggles whilst spraying chilli sauce on the remaining bars of Jocks   
chocolate*  
  
REN: AIBOU!!! HELP! Your brother thinks I'm a toy.  
  
ME: COCKROACH, LITTLE BIT, LEAVE MY YAMI ALONE!!!  
  
C/LB: O_O! RUN_A_WAAAAAAY!!! *runs out of the room*  
  
ME: *sigh* WHY AM I STUCK WITH 6 LITTLE BROTHERS!!! *cries*  
  
ANDE: Hey I want the phone.  
  
NICK I wanted it first.  
  
ME: NIETHER OF YOU AE HAVING IT SO SHUT UP!!!  
  
ANDE/NICK: *shuts up*  
  
TONY: Hello squirts. Give me that chocolate Jock.  
  
NICK: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T EAT IT!!!  
  
TONY: *eats the chocolate* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY MOUTH IS ON   
FIRE, MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!! *runs around in circles   
screaming*   
  
ME: *evil smirk*  
  
LANKY: Come on Jamie, The toga doesn't wrk.  
  
REN: Oh dear Ra.  
  
ME: *sigh* Having to babysit is a pain in the ass.  
  
REN: CDD! Do the disclaimer please.  
  
CDD: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade, but she DOES have to   
babysit her brothers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Future Generation.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Healing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Shamira and Charis walked down the long corridor. Shamira walked into a   
large, temple-like room. A group of women, old and young, were sat in a   
circle around a large pool. They wore brown hooded robes. The leader. Or   
rather the one that seemed to be the leader, stood up. She raised both of her   
hands, and lifted her hood gently from her head. Revealing onyx eyes and long   
dark hair, that was piled on top of her head. The leader loked at Shamira and   
Charis. "I know why you are here." She said. I know you do, oh great oracle.   
Forgive my rude intrusion. I'm sure you already know what has happened in the   
city." Shamira said. She seemed to be humble in front of the lady. So did   
Charis. The lady smiled at them. "Bring your fried to us so that we can heal   
her." The lady said. "Do forgive my asking, but what should I call you?"   
Shamira asked. The Lady smiled. "Call me Androulla. It's my name." The woman   
said. Shamira bowed her head, and sent Charis to tell te others to bring Hope   
in.  
  
When they bought Hope in. Androulla gestured to them to put her on a small,   
rock altar. The others were suspicious. But Charis and Shamira told them to   
do what Androulla said. They placed Hope on to the small altar. Androulla   
smiled. "I shall heal her, Shamira Hiwatari. But be warned, her healing will   
be painful." Androulla said. Shamira nodded. She knew the power of these   
people were limited. "Thank you. I know that Hope can take it." Shamira said.   
Androulla nodded. "None of your friends can interfere. If they do, it could   
result in making the injury worse." Androulla said. Shamira turned to the   
others. "Listen to me. It doesn't matter what you hear from Hope. Even if you   
hear screams of agony. You MUST NOT interfere. Hope will be fine. So you have   
to leave Androulla to do what she has to do." Shamira said. The others nodded   
reluctantly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, they could still hear Hope screaming in pain. But   
everytime one of them tried to get up, to help Hope, Shamira and Charis would   
stop them. A few minutes later, Androulla walked into the room. With a   
completely healed Hope. "Hope you're allright." Trinity cried. She hugged her   
friend. Hope seemed quite happy enough. She looked as though she'd never been   
injured at all. It amazed the others. Shamira smiled. "Ethgalisto Fronama."(1)   
Shamira said. "Baragalo, Shamira."(2) Androulla answered. The others gaped   
in astonishment. "What kinda language is that?" Tyson asked. The others were   
too shocked to tell him how rude that quesion was. Shamira laughed. "It's   
greek-cypriot." Shamira answered.   
  
"We shall use mostly greek to each other, so you may not understand it."   
Androulla said. The others laughed, as Tyson pouted. All of them wondering   
what had happened to Hope.   
  
Kai stood up. "Look, Androulla, I'd like to know exactly who you all are, and   
how you manged to totally heal Hopes wound." Kai said. Androulla smiled.   
"Well sit down Kai, and I will tell you who we are." Androulla said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. people. I know, short chappie, but I'm actually preparing for greek   
easter, which is next week. So I actually have to do a lot of stuff for it.   
That's why the chapters are short. I really must apologise. O.K. people. I'll   
make the chapters longer next time. O.K?  
  
REN: Aibou?  
  
ME: Oh yeah, (1) Ethgalisto Fronama, means Thank you, good woman in Greek   
cypriot. (2) Baragalo, means you're welcome. In Greek Cypriot. And before   
anyone asks. I AM greek cypriot. So I DO know what I'm talking about. O.K.   
People.  
  
CDD: Please R&R.  
  
CHIBI-REI: And no flames.  
  
ME: Bye til next time people. C U L8R! 


End file.
